There are many types of electronic data processing minicomputers, such as the Burroughs Series-L machine which is described in Burroughs Technical Manual Form 1033388 entitled "Series-L Electronic Billing Computer" which was copyrighted in 1969 by Burroughs Corporation, which employ a decoder to convert electrical signals which are coded in digital values into equivalent mechanical movements. Such decoders are often driven continuously from a main motor. The continuous operation of the decoder results in a greater amount of noise, wear and tear to the decoder unit itself, and to a shortened machine life and excessive power consumption.